The Legend of Spyro: Blood Ties
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: a Sequel to TMHB77's story, The Legend of Spyro: Endless Cycle, written with his permission.


**Okay, this is a sequal to TMHB77's story The Legend of Spyro: Endless Cycle. With his permisson I am making this as a tribute to him. I really wanted to do this because he has always been a huge inspiration to me. Whenever I need some inspiration to write, or want to be blown away, I go back and read his stories. I'm surprised he's not already published because, in my opinion, he should be right up there with J.K. Rowling, being interviewed on Oprah. He is really that good. If you haven't read his stories do so, you will not be dissapointed. So Metal, once again, thanks for being my inspiration, and Merry Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

Spyro sat back in his room of the temple, smiling down at his kids as they sparred against each other in front of him. He watched as they shot blasts of fear, electricity, shadow and fire toward each other, the attack crackling as they collided and canceled each other out. He chuckled lightly. "You know you two, sparring isn't everything." He said, remembering back to when he and Flame had sparred in his free time. His heart then sank as he remembered his half brother.

Spyro's smile left his face, replaced by a look of sadness. He remembered with unease what he had to do in order to save Flame from the darkness. He had sealed his own blood inside of a crystal, and Flame was never seen again. A few tears dropped from his eyes onto his snout before dropping onto the ground in front of him.

Spyro's son frowned at him. "Dad?" He asked, nudging his paw. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Spyro tried to put on a smile. "Nothing Kasai." He said. "I'm fine."

"Dad, we know that's a load of shit." Spyro's daughter, Denki, said.

Spyro looked sadly at his kids. "Denki, watch the language."

She scoffed. "Come on dad, we're 16, cut us some slack."

"Denki, if Dad doesn't wanna talk about it, then we shouldn't make him." Kasai said to her.

Spyro's kids had grown much over the years, and had been given plenty of training from their parents.

Denki had jet black scales that seemed to absorb darkness from any room. Her eyes were always set into a scowl or sneer, herself tending to remain all on her own. Her golden underbelly always gave her away in the dark though, making her easy to find in a dim room despite her black scales. She had a long, sleek body, with a silver spade jutting from the end of her tail. Her tail stretching far behind her, able to easily curl around her entire body.

Kasai was kind hearted, and always worried for his family and friends, a smile nearly always on his face. He had deep, blood red scales that commanded the attention in any room, and an orange underbelly that added a regal appearance to his form. On his forehead was a symbol similar to that of Cynder's. Sometimes his worry had caused him to put himself in trouble, and instead turned to sadness and guilt.

Denki rolled her eyes at Kasai. "Goody-two-shoes."

Kasai growled. "You wanna say that to my face?"

"I just did." She retorted.

Kasai was furious now. He snarled and leapt at his sister.

Denki only chuckled and stepped out of the way, causing Kasai to slam headfirst into the wall of the room. "Ow…" He groaned.

Denki laughed. "Serves you right."

Kasai just smirked and closed his eyes, raising the heat in his body and sending out a flaming silhouette of himself which slammed into Denki, singing her scales. He laughed loudly.

Denki yelped but grinned. "You're getting better Bro."

"Always have been."

"Maybe you'll be able to finally beat me…in about…50 years."

Kasai roared and leapt at her, the two began clawing and biting at each other.

Spyro just sighed. _Man, what I wouldn't give for them to get along for just one day. _He thought then chuckled slightly. _Though I have to admit, it sure is funny when Denki gives Cyn a taste of her own medicine._

"What's with the laugh Babe?" Cynder asked, walking over to Spyro.

He just grinned and nuzzled her. "Nothing Cyn, just thinking about what the kids would do if we didn't let them fight."

"They'd probably go into withdrawal." Cynder said with a laugh.

Spyro laughed as well, just the thought of Denki on the ground in the fetal position, sucking her claw, was priceless. "Yea, they probably would."

"We should do it." Cynder said with an evil smile.

"Nah, we can't. Though it would be funny, home just wouldn't be home without-"

"OW! Let go of my tail!" Denki shouted.

"Just as soon as you take your claws outta my leg!" Kasai retorted.

"Without that." He finished with a laugh.

Cynder smiled and licked his cheek. "Well, we'll have some alone time in a few minutes." She reminded him.

"What do you-oh, right, school!" He said, facepalming. "What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Starve, go insane, drink from puddles, fail at rais-"

"It was a rhetorical question Cyn." Spyro said flatly.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

Spyro groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's get the kids to school." He said, getting up and stretching a bit, trying to keep his mind off his divided half brother.

Cynder walked over to the two kids and pulled them apart. "Break it up! It's time for school!"

Denki groaned.

"And you, Ms. School is Voluntary, if you skip one more class then you're going to stay in your room, grounded, no books, nothing, for a WEEK, got it!" Cynder snapped.

Denki gulped and nodded.

Kasai just smiled and pumped a fist in the air. "Yea!" He said. "I can't wait! Today Dad was gonna teach us fire dragons how to use fury! Right dad?"

"Teacher's pet." Denki mumbled.

Spyro chuckled. "Right, just calm down Kasai, if you act like that you'll never be able to use a fury."

Kasai pouted but kept quiet.

Spyro smiled and ruffled the ridges on his head. "Just stay calm Kasai, that's one of the key things to a fury, you'll learn more about it in class today." He said with a smile.

"Fine." He said, grumbling.

Spyro sighed and walked out of the cave, into the bright sunlight. He smiled and looked out over the land. Everything had recovered nicely from the attack, and everything was green. He breathed in the fresh air with a smile and turned to Cynder, who had walked up next to him. "Another beautiful day Cyn." He said with a smile.

Cynder smiled and breathed in as well. "Sure is."

Spyro nuzzled her. "But not as beautiful as you."

Cynder smiled and nuzzled him back with a content sigh.

Denki gagged and put a claw into her open maw.

Spyro and Cynder laughed. "You'll understand someday, when you find someone to love."

"IF she finds someone to love." Kasai said.

Denki snarled at him.

"Kasai," Spyro said. "That was uncalled for."

"No no, I completely agree." Denki said. "But at least I'll have a nice home to live in, Kasai here'll probably be mateless and find a nice little box, and have a little change cup." She smirked.

Kasai shot her a look. "Oh yea well-"

"That's enough Kasai." Cynder said.

"But hers was better!" Kasai complained.

"I don't care." Cynder said. "Now both of you stay quiet unless you have something nice to say to each other."

They both quickly shut up.

"Good." Cynder said. She turned to Spyro and coiled her tail with his, giving a light squeeze. Spyro smiled at her, though his eyes slowly stayed to her flanks. Cynder gave him a light slap on the behind with her tail and giggled. "My eyes are up here Big Boy."

Spyro blushed and looked her in the eyes, before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "I know. I could never forget those eyes." He told her, rumbling softly in his throat.

The small family began to slowly walk up to the gates of the temple. They looked up at the large stone doors. Being around the temple always made them happy, and reminded them of the good times they had had as they grew up. Spyro slowly pushed the doors open and gestured for his kids to go in. "Good luck today." He said to them.

Denki didn't respond and just walked down one hall to her first class. Kasai gave his mother and father each a quick hug before darting off into the school.

Spyro smiled. "Our kids…"

"I'll say…though I have someone else I'd rather think about right now." Cynder said, swishing her tail under Spyro's chin seductively.

Spyro shivered in delight. His first class to teach wasn't for another few hours, and he enjoyed spending that time he had with Cynder. "You know how to push all my buttons don't you."

Cynder smiled and whispered breathlessly into his ear, "And even some you don't know you have…maybe we can find them."

That sent Spyro over. He coiled his tail with Cynder's and ran quickly back to their home

* * *

**There's chapter one. Don't worry, things will pick up later.**

**Kasai and Denki (c) me. if anyone is interested in what their names mean, just let me know. **

**I know I don't usually update my stories much, but I Roleplay often, and tend to forget. so any time you feel I might be neglecting my work, send me a PM, I check every day, and reminders would be greatly appreciated, thanks!**


End file.
